ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta-Cooler
How Meta-Cooler joined the Tourney After Cooler fused with the Big Gete Star, he takes control of the machine and creates two new groups of henchmen: Cyclopian Guards and robotic duplicates of himself called Meta-Coolers. Cooler set a course for New Namek, intent on draining the planet and using the Namekians as fuel for the star. Dende, learning of this horrible news, calls the Z Fighters for help. Having been fused with the Big Gete Star, Cooler sends a Meta Cooler to find a specimen for "perfect warriors". He soon learns of a so called "ice god" called Olaf living under the sun. How to unlock *Clear all Test Your Might Challenges with Cooler. *Play 2150 matches For both methods, you must fight Meta-Cooler at the Cell Games Ring. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store for 975 Smash coins. After defeating Meta-Cooler, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Cooler's cyberized reborn form, Meta-Cooler!" He will be seen left of Father (Fullmetal Alchemist), right of Aaroniero, below Nagato and above Gein. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meta-Cooler holds his fists out. After the announcer calls his name Moves his left hand back holding out his right as the camera zooms then punches forward while saying "I've been reborn, WITNESS MY TRUE POWER!" Special Moves Lock-On Buster (Neutral) Meta-Cooler focuses his energy into one point, then releases it into an invisible beam. Finger Blitz Barrage (Side) Meta-Cooler fires an energy sphere barrage from his index finger. Cybernetic Maelstrom (Up) Meta-Cooler produces an energy blade and flies up slashing it. You Are Stronger Than I Expected (Down) When Meta-Cooler and the opponent get into a hit struggle, Meta-Cooler knocks the opponent away. Then, he flies toward the opponent and knocks them away with a kick. Lastly, Meta-Cooler flies toward his opponent and knocks them away with a Kiai from his hand, inflicting a great deal of damage. Nest Ice (Hyper Smash) Meta-Cooler charges the attack with a hand backward, and then puts his hand forward as he releases several teal energy beams. Supernova (Final Smash) Meta-Cooler charges a large energy ball saying "Fighting you is a waste." then sends it at his opponent saying "Farewell!" When it hits, it causes a massive nuclear-like explosion. Victory Animations #Meta-Cooler repairs damages to himself saying "I bet you live long enough!" #Meta-Cooler raises his left arm and holds it out saying "If that's all you got, you'll never defeat me!" #Meta-Cooler fires teal beams and says "This is the power of the universe's strongest warrior!" On-Screen Appearance Meta-Cooler forms up at his point and says "Huh, I've gotten quite used to this." Trivia *Meta-Cooler's rival is a snowman desiring springtime, Olaf. *Meta-Cooler and his normal counterpart all share their voice actors. *Meta-Cooler shares his English voice actor with Shadowgeist. *Meta-Cooler shares his Japanese voice actor with Beady Long Legs, Kraken Isaac, Agahnim, Bullwinkle, Kir, Plex, Him, Klaw, Master Caesar Clown, Frieza and Tambourine. *Meta-Cooler shares his French voice actor with Kiyomori Taira, Hercule Satan, Turles, Dabura and Janemba. *Meta-Cooler shares his German voice actor with Venom, Genji Togashi, Gooma and Arsene Lupin III. *Meta-Cooler shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Rollin Hand, Casshern, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes), Kyoya Hibari, Ren Akatsuki, Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam), Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters) and Hilmes. *Meta-Cooler shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Chef Kawasaki, Gemini Saga, Garbodor, Lane Aime, Klaw, Van Hohenheim, Doctrine Dark and Appule. *Meta-Cooler's select pose resembles Urien's in Street Fighter V. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters